Typically, a thermal printing apparatus employs a thermal head incorporating therein a plurality of heating elements arranged in a line, which may be divided into a plurality of blocks. It has been known that temperature differences between the divided blocks in the thermal head cause unevenness in the printed result, hampering high-quality printing. Some approaches to cope with this problem are known.